


Skin

by cemetery_driven



Series: daddy kink 'verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are in a Dom/sub relationship, with a pretty prevalent daddy kink.</p><p>Also, spanking is the best form of punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to gerardwaysgay on Tumblr, because she gave me all these ideas with her unending quest for top!Frank daddy kink fics.

Gerard felt kind of bad that he'd gone running for the shower so fast when they got to the hotel. Frank wanted to hang around and have a cigarette with Mikey and just kind of wind-down after a show well done, but Gerard hadn't felt hot water in like, a week, and he reeked. Usually he'd be alright with not showering for a while, but he'd been coming down with some coldy-fluey-scumbag sickness over the last couple days and a steamy shower was always what everyone said to do.

He turned the water as hot as his skin could handle it, and almost moaned when he stepped under the spray. His shoulders just kind of let go of all the tension they'd been carrying, his neck finally cracked, his head was still pounding but he'd deal with that later. The hotel had all these organic-boutique shampoos and soaps and they smelled like vanilla bean and coconut, and his hair actually felt better without a week's worth of grease in it.

Frank would probably be a bit cranky because he'd taken a shower without him, but Gerard was just so tired and sore and felt so gross that he'd weighed the pros and cons, and the shower had won.

He scrubbed off with the fancy-ass bodywash and it made his skin feel all smooth and soft and smell like a fucking milkshake. He just stood there for a while, revelling in the borderline-scalding water, before he accepted the fact that showers made from pure heaven weren't endless and shut it off, careful not to slip as he got out and dried his hair off before wrapping the just-too-small towel around his waist. The whole bathroom was like a sauna, and his nose was starting to feel a bit less gross.

When Gerard stepped out of the bathroom, the air in the rest of the room was significantly colder, but he wasn't sure if it was the temperature change or Frank, sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring intently at him, that made him shiver a little.

“I thought you were meant to ask before you took a shower by yourself,” Frank said, raising an eyebrow.

Gerard bowed his head. “I'm sorry.”

Frank pursed his lips. “Hm. Sorry who?”

Gerard sniffled a little and shivered again. “Sorry. Sorry Daddy.”

“That's better,” Frank smiled. “You're all cold, I got your PJs ready for you. I couldn't find your usual shirt so you've got one of mine.”

Gerard shuffled over to the foot of the bed, where his sweatpants were hanging, dropped the towel, and slid them on. He picked up Frank's shirt and it smelled like sweat and cigarettes and Frank, and Gerard felt all warm inside because Frank had the best smell.

“Thankyou Daddy,” he mumbled as he pulled it on over his head.

Frank got up off the bed. “Ray said you had a headache earlier, that still happening?”

Gerard nodded. “Hurts everywhere.”

“Hop on the bed and I'll get you some Tylenol, okay?” Frank said. Gerard nodded again and did as he was told. Frank might not get too cranky tonight, he might let Gerard have this one free because everything felt like shit warmed over right now. He somewhat doubted it, but Frank was usually pretty good.

Frank filled up a glass with water from the kitchenette and brought over two pills. He handed them to Gerard one at a time, then the water to swallow them down with. Gerard shuddered – they were the cheap brand that left a bitter taste in the back of his throat, but he wasn't gonna bitch if it helped. Gerard handed back the glass and Frank set it on the nightstand, then knelt down in front of him.

“You broke a rule, Gee,” Frank said, looking up at him, his eyes dead-serious.

Gerard looked down at his feet. “I know. I didn't mean to, Frank – Daddy – I just-”

Frank cocked his eyebrow. “No excuses, baby. If you're okay, I'll give you your punishment tonight, and if you want to – only if you want to, Gee, we can do the things, or we can leave it til when you feel better. But I might make it worse if we leave it, because you know I forget and you forget.”

Gerard sniffed again. Steam showers were total bullshit, they just made his nose run worse. “I wanna do it tonight please.”

Frank smiled, his face all soft and sweet. “Would you like your collar, Gee?”

Gerard rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. “Yes please, Daddy.” The collar made him feel safe, made him feel like he belonged to Frank – which he did already, but it was something physical, a tangible object that declared ownership. He always wore it to bed, every night, except when they first started and he roomed with Mikey more often or if he had a really sore throat from too many shows and not enough liquids.

Frank kissed him on the top of the head and crossed the room to their pile of luggage – neither of them could ever be bothered unpacking like everyone else usually did. Gerard heard a few things going clink and thunk, a zipper being opened, and felt something slightly heavy fall on the bed out of his line of vision. 

“Put your head down, I don't wanna catch your hair in it,” Frank said, and Gerard did as he was told, pulling his hair to the side in the process.

Gerard's collar was a simple dog collar, bought from a cheap pet store somewhere along the road of their last tour. It had a plastic clip that held it around his neck, and it was a nylon-like black fabric with little bats and skulls on it. It wasn't fancy, like the custom leather ones Gerard constantly eyed off when they went into sex shops with the guys for shits and giggles, or on every online store he could find when they had an internet connection. It was Gerard's favorite thing in their little box of horrors, as Frank had affectionately named it. Well, the collar, and the knife Frank had bought him for their anniversary at the start of the year, but that only came out on special occasions.

Gerard pressed his face into Frank's belly and smiled. Frank was always so warm and right where he had the two swallows tattooed was Gerard's favorite place to use as a pillow. 

Frank ran a hand through Gerard's hair. “Come on baby. We'll get this punishment sorted, then I'll tuck you in, yeah?”

Gerard nodded eagerly. He sniffled again – _his fucking nose was going to kill him_ – and sat upright. Frank rounded the end of the bed, picking up what Gerard saw to be their little 'hairbrush' paddle as he called it, because it was basically a hairbrush without the bristly bit. 

“Come lay over me, kay?” Frank said, leaning against the headboard and sticking his legs out flat. Gerard counted this as a plus. His muscles wouldn't be all strained and pulled tight and he could keep warm huddled up close to Frank, and the blanket was right there in case it really started to hurt and he had to keep himself quiet. He shimmied somewhat awkwardly across Frank's thighs, his butt in the air a little.

“What do you think is fair, baby?” Frank asked. “Is ten fair?”

Gerard nodded. “Ten sounds fair, Daddy.”

Frank ran his hand through Gerard's hair again, reassuring him. “Stay still, and remember to count,” he said, slipping Gerard's PJ pants down around his thighs.

Gerard closed his eyes and nodded as he pressed his face into the sheets. The first few were almost always the most painful, and because his ass was now that little bit colder because of the lack of clothing, it was going to be that little bit worse.

Frank brought the paddle to Gerard's ass with a _smack_. Gerard squeaked, squirmed a little bit. “O-one. One, Daddy.”

Frank placed his free arm across Gerard's tailbone, to keep him still. “Still, baby boy, or I'll make it fifteen. Okay?”

Gerard nodded and pressed his face back into the bed. Frank hit him again, two, three, four times, Gerard replying with a flinch and a squeaked number in reply.

On the fifth strike, Frank let loose that little bit. The fifth was harder than the first four, and the sting made Gerard spring up on his elbows with a whine. 

“F-five,” he stuttered. “Fr-Daddy. Please. Just. Give me just a second. Hurts.”

Frank leaned down and kissed his ass, rubbed his warm hand across it. The heat was definitely making it better. “You okay, baby?”

Gerard took a deep breath and lowered himself back down. He could feel Frank's hard-on through his sweatpants, and he really, really wanted it, but his head was still pounding. “Yeah. Yes, I'm okay. I'm fine, Daddy.”

“You're doing really well, Gee,” Frank said, stroking his hair gently. “Halfway there, you're being such a good boy.”

Gerard pressed his face into the bed. “Thankyou, Daddy.”

Frank went slightly lighter on the sixth one. Just because breaking skin wasn't the aim right now. Gerard counted the seventh and eighth pretty easily, and with as little squirming as he could manage.

“You gotta be real still for the last two baby,” Frank murmured. “I'm gonna do them hard, so just don't move, okay?”

Gerard whimpered. He knew the last two were always the hardest, that was the same every time, and Frank always told him. He nodded and bit down on the blanket.

Frank brought the paddle down against Gerard's ass, and Gerard didn't think biting the blanket made much difference for sound-muffling. He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. “Nine, nine, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Get ready.”

Gerard re-adjusted himself again and put the blanket back between his teeth. He felt the rush of air before the sting of the paddle, and let out a strained whimper-sob, tears actually falling from his eyes now. His ass burned, he didn't have to see it to know it was littered in bright red circles. “Ten, Daddy,” he choked out.

Frank threw the paddle across the room and ran his hand through Gerard's hair. “All done,” he said, pulling Gerard's sweatpants back over his ass as gently as possible. They'd hurt for a while, leave marks for a couple days, maybe a week. The marks had looked so fucking pretty though. “You did so well, baby.”

Gerard slowly raised up off Frank's lap, rolling around awkwardly, trying to avoid falling on his ass and making everything hurt more. Frank pulled back the sheets and he maneuvered around and slid down under them, careful not to go too fast.

“Do you wanna do more, or is the headache still bad?” Frank asked.

Gerard looked down. He didn't like saying no to Frank. Frank did so many things for him, and he hated saying no. Gerard wanted to make him happy.

“It's still hurting pretty bad,” Gerard mumbled. “I'm sorry, Daddy.”

Frank grabbed Gerard's chin between two fingers. “Hey. What's the rule, huh?”

Gerard looked down again. Frank tutted. “Look at me, Gerard,” he said. “What's the rule?”

“Don't feel bad about saying no,” Gerard muttered. 

Frank smiled. “Good boy. Now get comfy.”

Gerard adjusted himself under the blankets, rolled onto his side to face the middle of the bed. These pillows were pretty great, probably better than the ones he had at home. “I'm good.”

Frank fixed up the sheets so they were tucked under Gerard's feet, so they didn't get cold in the middle of the night. He flicked off the lamp on the nightstand and climbed in next to Gerard, pulling him into his chest.

“Still comfy?” Frank asked, kissing Gerard on the forehead.

Gerard yawned a little. “Yes. Thankyou, Daddy.”

Gerard felt Frank smile against his hair. “It's fine, Gee baby. Get some sleep.”


End file.
